


Bound and Determined

by Dana



Series: Control (random reed960 ficlets) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And Nines is ofc Nines, BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Gavin is Gavin, Indifferent Dom, Injury during sex, M/M, Nines isn't actually involved in this until the ending, Possible Subdrop, Verbal Humiliation, aftercare by third party, and 60 is... 60, make of that what you will lmao, shared partner, squint and you might not miss it, that would be Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Nines might take exception to Gavin being so thoroughly under 60's thumb, but Nines isn't here now, is he?





	Bound and Determined

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, here's something I wrote on an absolute lark. There's going to be a connected series of stories at some point, an actual narrative, but for now, you're just getting the kink and the porn. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to Tangela and Iocane for beta type comments, and general support, oh, and ideas for the title. Love you both! ♥

See, that's the problem with Nines, not that it's actually a problem. Nines loves him, indulges him, has gotten Gavin pretty well trained because he's actually started to _believe_ he deserves that sort of treatment. He gives in to most of Gavin's kinks, and if there's some things that make him uncomfortable, fuck, Gavin's totally okay with not doing them because he cares more about Nines's feelings than he does getting off.

No, that wasn't supposed to happen. Feelings weren't a part of the equation, at least until they were. God, and now – 

'Hnn.'

Gavin chokes a groan out around the ball gag that's wedging his mouth open, tugs helplessly against the cuffs that keep him locked to the head board. He wants it but he wants to fight it, but the angle he's lying at means he's got no leverage – there's a good half foot between his shoulders and the bed. The dull ache in his jaw is turning into a hot burn, but it's nothing compared to the pain from his half hard and over stimulated cock, because he's been made to come and come and _come_. Still, like his body is trying to prove something, his dick's leaking a steady mess onto his stomach, and the android that's perched over his knees slides a finger through the slick, sticky stuff before popping it into his mouth.

'At least this part of you is sweet,' the android hums.

Gavin jerks against his restraints, bucks up, tries to dislodge the android, has no fucking luck. The face above him remains expressionless as the LED flashes yellow, processing – Gavin arches into it as the vibrating butt plug kicks up another two notches, making him see stars. It hurts, it fucking _hurts_ , it feels too fucking good.

'Stop.' It doesn't actually sound anything like it should, what with the gag in his mouth. There's drool trickling down his chin, his neck, cool against the heat.

The android's head tilts a little, to the side. His LED goes blue, and he gives Gavin a somewhat chilling smile. That, coupled with its face – Connor's face – and Connor's deep brown eyes, really throws him for a loop. Because it's freaky, okay. See, Nines and Connor, it's easy as hell to tell them apart, they don't even sound alike – but this fucker and Connor, they deadass look the same, fucking _sound_ the same. He doesn't even have to imagine what 60 gets out of this, he's got access to Connor's memories, after all. Knows what sort of history he had with Gavin, must take some of that personally, given his general merciless when it comes to their _arrangement_.

'No, I don't think I will. You're enjoying yourself far too much, and I admit that... seeing you like this, it's quite nice.'

And see, Nines is a person, so what if he's plastic – Gavin likes getting fucked by him, he's gotten over all of that. Nines respects his boundaries, and he respects Nines. _See_ , his boyfriend is one thing, and fuck, it's hard to think. Their somewhat psychopathic fuckbuddy is... oh, who the fuck even knows.

Gavin blinks, tears gathered thickly in his lashes. He wriggles and he groans, and 60 watches him patiently, thoughtful and silent, a little like he's bored. Counting down the minutes until Gavin comes, until Nines shows up to... To what? To save the day? Gavin's getting what he wants, a little too fucking much of exactly what he wants. But there's rules, right? What 60's not supposed to do, what Gavin's not supposed to allow.

A soft hum, ice down Gavin's spine. 'No wonder he keeps you around.' And then, with a note of distaste in his voice. 'But thankfully for you, I'm not a deviant.'

See, he harps on about how he's not a fucking deviant, almost all the fucking time, but Gavin's not really attuned to the finer workings of android psychology – he sure as fuck acts deviant, the way Gavin sees it. Machines, they don't have _wants_. But 60, he might say it's something else, but he wants this, just as badly as Gavin does. Even if the reasoning behind it is different.

'I think I'll fuck you now, Detective Reed. You've come six times already, you've done such an amazing job.'

Fuck, what a condescending bastard – but more importantly, the thought of being fucked makes Gavin whimper, and yeah, some of that's from some very real despair dick's aching and he wants to cry, because his hole's raw and sensitive and it's going to hurt more than anything else.

Still, the little bit of praise that 60 has allowed him is the coolest of balms, even as it heats him up, makes him groan.

Nines would let him get his balance, would give Gavin a break, wouldn't have Gavin stretched so taut in the first place, he's ready to snap. Let him re-hydrate, not leave him at the risk of being fucked unconscious. It's a scary thought, and Gavin wants to see what happens – see, this is why Nines should be here. Keeping an eye on 60, making sure he doesn't push too hard. Because he will, and Gavin's too fucking stubborn to back down.

Not that 60's left him with much choice.

But Gavin's choice, it is.

60 moves aside, quickly, efficiently, _neatly_ undresses, setting his down clothing atop the dresser. Climbs back into bed, and Gavin's dick twitches as a cold shiver of anticipation dances across his hot, sweaty skin. 60's thighs press against his own, so fucking pale and _soft_ , dotted with stray freckles, a couple of moles.

And the android's skin is cold, it's too fucking cold, and Gavin bites back another shiver – it's a glitch that's stuck with him since reactivation, how some of his systems run uncomfortably cool – and ah, fuck, Gavin's jaw is really starting to burn.

Gavin jerks up as the vibrator shuts off. 60 drags a finger around the rim of his hole, in between the plastic of the plug and the heat of his own skin, pushing in with just the tip, to stretch the discomfort as wide as he can. Another twitch, a desperate moan. 60 regards him with a clinical sort of detachment, more than just a little cold, so very calculating. God, he isn't even breathing. Maybe that means Nines is only humoring him whenever he does, but Gavin is glad he does.

'Please.' Still muffled. A few tears trickle free of his eyes, and Gavin hates how vulnerable he feels, how much it all hurts and how badly he needs more. Hates that he wants this, needs this, that Nines's love isn't enough for him. Because he needs 60 to indulge him, in all the way Nines won't. ' _Please_.'

'Your sense of self preservation is lacking,' 60 murmurs, clearly amused. 'Now, Detective, is there anything you'd like me to consider, as we begin?'

Ah, fuck him, _fuck him_. ' _Fuck me_ ,' he snaps.

The corner of 60's mouth quirks up, his cheek twitching. It's almost enough to be called a grin.

'I feel like indulging you,' he murmurs. Sometimes, Gavin swears, it's almost as if the fucker can read his mind. 'So I'm going to give you what you want.'

Because of course _he_ doesn't want any of this, right? _He's_ not a deviant piece of shit. He's a machine that has no primary mission, and it's not like he's actually capable of having preferences or favorites of his own, but he sure does seem to put his all into fucking Gavin up. Doesn't get anything out of it whatsoever, does he, as he gives the plug a sharp twist and then pulls it free from Gavin's ass. A rush of warm slick follows it out, and Gavin groans and shudders, jerking his hips downwards as he helplessly chases after the sensation of being _full_.

Fingers bite into the meat of his thighs, and 60 gives a soft hum. He leans and leans some more until he's pressed all along Gavin's body, dick poking into the crevice of leg and ass, pulling back only when he's got the lube in hand. Gavin should probably be thankful 60 doesn't actually want to make him bleed, but maybe he does, maybe it just isn't the right time. He squeezes out a generous amount of lube and quickly stabs into Gavin with three fingers and oh, fuck, _fuck_ , it stings and it's too fucking much. He whimpers, eyes burning. A few more tears roll down his face.

'Don't hold back, Detective.'

Gavin tenses up, breath catching in his throat, and it rushes out his nose, too sharply – 60 is so close now, fuck, Gavin can hear the soft whir of his internal fans. The heavy, wet squelching of the slick in his ass, how the android's cold fingers poke and prod and twist. The slight pressure against his prostate that has Gavin tensing up all over again only then the fingers are gone, Gavin's empty again, 60's lifting his legs up. Bending them back until Gavin's left feeling as if he's being folded in half. 60 digs his fingers in to keep Gavin in place, and Gavin lets out a strangled moan as 60 pushes into him. God, he's nothing like Nines but it still fills him up.

It's uncomfortable as fuck, but 60 is finally _fucking_ him. The way he pushes down as he thrusts and grinds, it pulls on Gavin's arms which are still connected to the cuffs which are locked to the headboard, and it leaves him with the background thought of maybe this is too much, his body can only take so much.

But fuck, whatever might happen, that sort of thing can be fixed. Gavin gives up trying to keep his eyes open, just lets himself feel, as 60 uses him with sharp, deep thrusts, ones that leave him panting behind the gag. It's hard, and harder, and the way it all jolts through him, Gavin's not even sure how it still feels _good_. 60's fucking into him so sharply and it's left every single one of his nerves are on fire. 'Come on,' 60 tells him. 'Surely you've got one more in you?'

I've got _you_ in me. Gavin's feeling so much it's all too _much_ , and there's a delirious edge to all of it, slipping down over him like a fucking veil. He gives up on fighting the tears, lets them roll free. It's better like that, because he'll probably end up choking to death if he starts sobbing.

60 doesn't ease up. Keeps fucking him with those sharp, precise strokes, and Gavin's almost scared by the hot but dry feeling of his impending orgasm, creeping up through his balls, as his aching dick tries to come, _again_. He whimpers as it gets closer and closer, trying to wiggle away from it – wiggle away from 60 – but he's fucking _trapped_ and 60's just indulging him the way he wants, right? 

He rocks backwards, stops – he's almost slid out of Gavin's body, completely. A whine slips out from behind the gag, and hell, Gavin feels small, vulnerable, 60's going to eat him alive. Gavin's eyes flicker back open and he forces his head back upright, staring up at 60. The pressure against the backs of one thigh eases up, and 60 strokes against the marks his fingernails had bit into skin.

'You look so pretty like this, Detective,' it says. 'So pretty, and pliant, and useful.'

Gavin whimpers.

'You like being useful, don't you?' It's speaking so calmly, so steadily – like it's telling him the morning forecast. 'You hate that you need this. You hate that I've stopped.'

Fuck, it's true. Gavin growls, a little weakly, and he tries wriggling downwards, wanting to get back onto 60's dick, drive himself deeper. Feels the strain in his shoulders and down through his back, how the cuffs are biting into his wrists. Gavin's gonna be showing this for weeks. Feeling it for days.

(Oh, and fuck 60, just fuck him. He doesn't have to go and state the fucking obvious.)

' _Hnnn_.'

He wriggles, whines, needs 60 to fucking _move_. Yanks and tugs and _grinds_ down, feels something in his shoulder _pop_. The rush of pain is close to heady, but that's after all the other pleasure – and the discomfort, and the fucking _pain_. 60 slides back into him, and the rise and fall of its hips is soothing, almost, an almost agonizing counterpoint to the sparks of pain that are burning through the bliss.

'You're such a fucking mess,' 60 tells him, in a voice that's almost soft, but that sure as hell isn't _concern_. It's too detached, too distant, but at least 60's hips are working at a frantic pace now, slamming into him, hard. When 60 goes still, releasing in him, Gavin feels it, how the heat swallows him whole. See, at least there's one part of 60 that isn't abysmally cold, and that his fucking come.

This time, when 60 pulls out, Gavin lets out a tired whine but he doesn't chase after him. He's falling already, blissfully fucked out of his mind, with his heart ready to punch its way out of his chest. 60 sighs, for whatever reason, and leans forward to unlock the cuffs. Gavin collapses to the bed with another whine, eyes falling shut as 60 moves about on top of him. Brain. Can't. Function.

'I think I might have broken him this time,' he says, and the voice is distant. Fingertips press at Gavin's jaw, releasing the fastening of the gag. He groans, and his head lolls to the side, as a rush of drool escapes onto the pillow.

'...oh, and a cup of water, of course.'

Nines? He picks his head up, tries to force his eyes open. The bed dips to the right of him, and he sighs at the feel of the fingers that pet into his hair, the hand that lightly grips his jaw and tilts his head to the side. 'Oh, Gavin.'

'Was waiting for me,' he mumbles, pressing into Nines's touch. 'When I got home.'

'Yes, he's told me. Gavin, what have you _done_?'

'Dunno,' he huffs. 'Never know. Ummm, having fun?'

The hands leave his face, and he whines softly. But the hands don't actually leave him, no, they press along his chest, his arm, and somewhere high above him, Nines sucks in a sharp breath. 'You seem to have dislocated your shoulder, while you were having your fun.'

'Ohhh…'

'Probably better to deal with that now, while you can't really feel it – you can't really feel anything right now, can you?'

'Love you,' Gavin replies. That earns him a soft kiss, pressed to his temple, and Nines's voice, all velvet soft, 'I love _you_.' That sends a thrill through him, all warm and tingly, and he lets Nines help him sit – lets him, because it's not like he'd be doing it on his own. Listens to Nines, as he tells Gavin to lean into him. Lets out a gasp and clutches at Nines's arm with the hand that still knows how to function, as pain sizzles up through the soft haze of pleasure. Whispering soothing things at him all the time, Nines braces his arm and pops his shoulder back into pace.

'Ahhh, fuck,' he groans, slumping forwards, panting hard. Shaking, when did he start shaking? Nines holds him up, stroking a hand down his back. 'Good thing about pain, brings everything back into focus.' Letting out a sharp laugh, he groans. 'Bad thing about it, too.' Clarity, it kind of sucks.

'You brought this on yourself – ah, yes, thank you, 60.' There's a clink, as something is set down on the bedside table, but Gavin doesn't feel like turning to see what it is. 'Now hold him up for me, please.'

60 sighs, but settles back onto the bed, and Gavin's bones go helplessly noodle-like on him as he slumps back against the other android. Still trying to calm his own breathing. 60 slides an arm around him, and Gavin lets his head loll back against his shoulder, closing his eyes. 'Why is this so necessary?' 60 asks.

'Because you don't actually want to break him, 60,' Nines replies, very patiently.

'Yes, perhaps. But you could always get another one?'

'I'd really rather not,' Nines bites out in reply, and Gavin could almost grin, that patience of his is already wearing thin. 'Here, Gavin, I need you to lift up your head – take this for the pain.' Gavin does what been requested of him, though all he really wants to do is melt. Nines slips the pills into his mouth, and holds the glass up as he drinks down some of the water. 'I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning.

'You should have done this before you relocated his shoulder, you do know that, don't you?'

'Yes, I do,' Nines snaps, and Gavin's eyelashes flutter; he's all out of his head, fighting against the pain, and the growing urge to just pass out. Nines and 60, they don't really like each other, do they? Only humor each other, because they're indulging Gavin. Giving him what he wants, making him happy.

Makes him feel like a piece of fucking shit, sometimes. Nines should be enough.

Nines's voice drifts over him, warm and steady. 'Clean up in here while I take him to the bath. A new change of linens would be preferable.'

'Oh,' 60 sighs, like the brattiest of children. 'If I must.'

Gavin comes back to himself slowly, after that. The water helps, but so does Nines's voice. He's a puzzle, in either of their hands. But 60 doesn't take care, just rams the pieces in however which way he wants. Nines, he takes the time to undo that damage, put him back the right way. The next thing he's actually aware of, he's curled in bed on his side, Nines at his back. There's no way it's anyone else, 60 doesn't _do_ cuddles.

He's too tired to actually wake up properly, try to speak. One of Nines's arms is resting over his side, and he grabs onto it, drags it back to hold it against his chest. 'Love you,' he mutters, before he very quickly drifts back off, to the sound of Nines's reply, that he loves Gavin, too.

That Nines will still be there in the morning, that goes without saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr (danae-b), twitter (danae__b) or right here in the comments if you'd like. lol
> 
> Also please go read [Dress Me Up and Watch Me Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488550) by Tangela, which my little mess up there inspired. It's absolutely fucking fantastic in every single way, you're gonna love it!


End file.
